Real World
by Tiffany Minamino
Summary: The turtles had loved the life they had until one day they're sucked into our world where they're not real. They meet a teenage girl who knows all about them and tries to help them get home but what are they going to do when she's kidnapped by the foot?
1. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles or any of the other original characters.

The turtles were training well Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello were Michelangelo was watching the t.v. and eating pizza Splinter walked over to the t.v. and turned it off. Michelangelo sat up "Sensai I was watching that." he whined. Splinter hit him on the head "You can watch the t.v. after you finish practicing." His brothers started to laugh at him until Splinter looked at them. Michelangelo walked over to his brothers with a sad look on his face. Splinter walked back over to them "Now that you're done warming up..." Michelangelo put his hand up. Splinter knew what he was going to say put decided to be nice to him "Yes Michelangelo?" Mikey put his hand down "I didn't warm up." Splinter put his hand over his eyes "Go warm up and then join us." Michelangelo walked away to warm up while his brothers did their real training 15 minutes later Michelangelo walked back over to train. Two hours went by and they were finally done they all went off to do their own thing where ever. Raphael decided to go top side to look around. Leonardo didn't like the idea of Raph going off by himself. Suddenly his shellphone rang on the other line was Raph "Leo get the others' u here there's something weird going on." Leo started to worry "Okay we'll be there soon." He hung up the phone Donatello and Michelangelo looked at Leo. "What's wrong?" Donnie asked him. Leo looked at them "Raph said that something's wrong." They told Splinter where they were going and went outside into the sewers until they found the manhole they needed and removed it.


	2. Top side

(Read the first chapter to see my disclaimer)

The turtles went top side and found Raph they ran over to him. Raph turned around as they got behind him. In the sky was a huge hole and if you looked closely you could see another city the only thing was that it was upside down. Mikey looked at it for a few minutes "Dude that's cool! How'd they get the sky todo that?" Donnie looked too "I don't think anyone did that." Leo looked at it then looked for a way to get closer. He saw a bulding that looked like it would help them get a better look "Guys lets' go up on the roof of that building to get a better look." Leo pointed at the building that he was talking about.

They walked up to it and jumped up onto the roof to get a better look. The city looked like it was smaller than New York but had a lot of people there. As they watched they could make out people walking around on the sidewalks and driving cars. Suddenly they felt the building pulling away from their feet. They looked down to see that they were being pulled to the city in the sky and it seemed the more they struggeld the more it pulled them up.

They were inches from the hole when they looked down again to see New York City one last time and then they were sucked in. Back down on the ground Shredder and the foot watched the heroes disappear and laughed. In the hole the turtles were flying closer and closer to the city they had seen in the sky. They were finally sucked out of the hole and were falling though the air they pulled themselves into their shells and landed on the ground with loud klunks Mikey heard a snap but it wasn't his shell that had snapped he came out of his shell and saw that Raph had cracked on impact.


	3. Discovery

Raph sat up and felt where his shell had cracked. It would heal but he didn't want to have to deal with the sound that it was going to make while he walked. They looked around to see where they were. Mikey looked at his brothers "Guys what are we going to do?" Raph turned to him "Well we're going to know as soon as our fearless leader stops just walking around." Leo was about to say something until he heard someone come up the sidewalk.

They all hid in different spots and watched they saw a girl their age walk by. Raph moved to get a better look at her and when he did his shell shifted right where it was cracked. The girl stopped and looked in his direction. "Come out I know that you're there." she said. Raph pulled his sais out and came out of his hiding place.

The girl backed up out of fright Michelangelo didn't want her to get hurt so he came out from his hiding place and stood infront of the girl "Raph don't hurt her she's just a girl not some member of the foot." Raph put his sais down and Mikey turned to the girl with a smile she was still shaking alittle until she saw Mikey smiling. She relaxed as Leo and Donnie came from their hiding places Leo walked over to her "What's your name?" The girl looked at all of them who were looking at her. Raph still had his sais in his hands "I'm Tiffany." Leo shook her hand and was about to introduce them "I already know who you are."

Leo looked at her "How do you know about us?" She pulled out a movie that had the four of them on the front. Mikey took the movie and looked at it. "Here you guys aren't real." She told them.


	4. Changes

They looked at her in disbelief. "How can we not be real?" Mikey asked her while he gave her the movie back. "Well you were thought up by two guys who wanted to make a comic book." She said while she put it back into her bag. Raph crossed his arms "So all we are to you is just some made up story?" She looked at him "Pretty much." Raph let out a frustrated sigh and put his sais away. Leo walked over to her "You seem young. Why are you out here by yourself?" he asked her.

"Well I'm 17 so I'm not that young really. And I was coming home from the mall." she said with a smile. Raph got tired of just standing around and walked around looking at the buildings the first thing he noticed was that there were no sky scrapers, or subway entrances. Donnie looked at him "Raph what's wrong?" Raph looked up after he was finished checking out a manhole cover. "It's different now." Tiffany walked over to him "What is?" he looked at her in shock "New York." She giggled alittle "Raph you got sucked into central PA. New York is alittle over a hundred miles away." Everyones' faces dropped they were hundreds of miles away from a place that was so familar to them with no money to get there.

Leo looked at her "What city are we in?" she looked at him like he should know then she remembered that there were tons of cities in the center of Pa. "You're in Altoona." Raph looked at her with a grin on his face "So maybe we're not in New York but we sure as hell are in a city as bad." Tiffany glared at him out of the four turtles he was her favorite and Mikey came next but Raph was just plucking her nerve strings. Mikey could see that she was getting mad but he had to ask her "Ummm can we stay at your house?" She looked at him and thought about it.


	5. To the house

The turtles followed her to her house and waited until she was sure that noone was home then they snuck in with her. "There's three bedrooms and an attic that we made into my room. There's another dark room you guys can hide in when someone besides me comes up there." she said. Leo walked over to her "Thanks for everything Tiff." she smiled and looked at them. "You must be hungry if you want I'll get pizza." their faces lit up when they heard that and half an hour later Donnie, Mikey, Leo were talking and joking with her.

Raph sat by himself when Tiffany walked over he looked away "Raph don't why don't you come and join us?" he wouldn't look at her and she gave up. He turned back around and saw her sit down he looked at his brothers and felt bad. He got up and walked over to them with his pizza and sat down next to Mikey. Everyone smiled at him but the only one he was looking at was Tiffany who was right across from him and he could feel himself blushing. The turtles got to sleep upstairs in her room and while she was in the shower Raph got inpatient.

When she came back up in a towl and her hair was dripping wet Raph noticed a strange feeling maybe he'd ask Don about it later. He watched in the dark room with his brothers as she dried her hair but they shut the door when she went to take her towl off to get changed. While she was sleeping Raph and Donnie were by her bed talking because Raph wasn't sure why but he didn't want to leave her side. "This is crazy for me to be doing this. I feel like I'm turning into Leo!" Donnie looked at Raph "What do you mean?" Raph sighed and looked at the girl who he had only known a couple of hours and was already making him feel weird. "Well everytime I talk to her I feel weird and I blush when I look at her." Donnie looked at him and smiled "Raph nothing's wrong you're just in love."


	6. Love

Mikey had come out when Donnie told Raph that nothing was wrong he was just in love he rubbed his eyes alittle "Who's Raph in love with?" he asked while yawning Donnie turned to Mikey "Raph is in love with Tiffany." Mikey stopped and Leo came out next rubbing his eyes as well. Mikey was still confused "How can Raph be in love with Tiff? We just got to meet her a couple of hours ago." Leo stopped and cleaned his ears to make sure that he had heard right after he was sure that nothing was wrong he looked at Raph "You're in love with Tiffany? But you trust humans as much as you trust Shredder and you don't trust him one bit." Raph looked at her and looked at Leo "She's different I can tell." Donnie smiled "So you just put that tough guy act on for her don't ya?" Raph glared at him and Tiffany moved.

Raph got closer to her to see what was wrong. "Raph she's fine let her alone." Leo said. He had just finished his sentence when she started to thrash around yelling for Raph (nightmare). Raph jumped up and pinned her to the bed and whispered in her ear "I'm right here nothing's going to hurt you." She calmed down and Leo, Mikey, and Donnie went to the other room with his back against her bed.

His shell shifted and he held it still so that she wouldn't wake up unfortunately she did and looked at his shell "We need to get it fixed." she whispered Raph turned around and looked at her. "Yeah but I don't have anything to wrap it up with me." She looked at his shell and pulled it alittle so that it would be even again "Raph doesn't it hurt?" He looked at her trying to smile at her "Not that much." he went to stand up and when he did his shell hti the metal bar and Raph almost fell to the floor in pain. She grabbed him and helped him sit on the bed. "I don't think that you're 100 percent better yet."


	7. In the morning

In the morning Tiffany wasn't in the house and neither was Mikey. Raph woke up to an empty bed he swore that she was on the bed when he went to sleep. He got up and found a note on the bed he picked it up and read it. _Dear Raph, Me and Mikey were worried about your shell so we went out to find wrappings to hold it together for it to heal. I'll be back soon but not in time to make breakfast so make it yourself. Tiffany. _He put the note down and smiled she had been worried about him Leo and Don came to the room Leo looked at the bed and then at Raph "Jeez what'd you do Raph have sex with her and now she's downstairs washing it off?"

Raph glared at him "Well since you want to know so badly she went with Mikey to get wraps for my shell." Donnie was going to hold them back incase one of them really did start a fight. Raph went downstairs into the kitchen and made himself some toast. When he finished Tiff and Mikey came in Tiff smiled and hugged Raph who in turn blushed and said "You didn't have to buy me wrapping for my shell." She let go of him "Well if me and Mikey hadn't gone you wouldn't be able to protect my city." Raph looked at her then he looked away "Yeah I know you just didn't have to." Leo looked at the two of them and smiled.

The foot wasn't in this world so maybe it would be okay if Raph got to spend some alone time with her as long as he promised to not do anything with her that he shouldn't. "Raph I think that since we don't have the foot to worry about how about you and Tiff go out and spend time with eachother as long as you don't do something you shouldn't." Mikey walked over and handed Raph the clothes he would have to wear to go outside with her. Raph put it on and she grabbed his hand and lead him outside to go for a walk where ever they wanted to go.


	8. To the mall and then home again

Tiff took Raph to the mall to show him around. "Raph do you want to wait out here for a few minutes?" she asked him when they got to a store that had dresses in it. Raph shook his head yes and sat down on a bench. Tiff went in the store looking for a dress to wear. Raph was starting to get inpatient when she came out "What'd you get?"

She pulled out a blue dress with red flowers on the bottom, she put it back in and pulled out a purple dress. "What are those for?" she put the purple dress away "Well I'm a junior and I get to go to the junior prom at my school, and a senior asked me to go to the senior prom with him." Raph sighed if only he was a human than he could take her. Tiffany looked at her watch "Raph it's getting late maybe we should go now." Raph stood up and fixed his clothes and left with her.

When they got back they noticed that the others were doing what they would normally do. "Glad to see that they're acting like themselves." Tiff said while she too her coat off when she looked up Leo was infront of her. She jumped back and bumped into Raphs' sore shell "Hey Tiff watch okay?" He said as he had Mikey fix his shell.

Donnie walked in with the wrapping "I think that it's time to wrap your shell." Raph took this clothes off and let Donnie put the wrapping on. After Donnie was done everyone was tired they went upstairs to Tiffs' room Raph had to sleep on a futon that Tiffany found in the house. Raph was asleep when he felt something being pulled over him. He looked and saw Tiffs' comfortor on him, he got up and put it back on her.

She woke up and saw her comforter on her she smiled got up and looked at Raph "I know better then to try to disagree with you." she got down on the futon with him and pulled the covers over both of them. She noticed that while he sleeps he doesn't have his knee pads, elbow pads, belt, bandana, and sais with him she almost rolled over once.


	9. Ashley

Raph woke up and saw Tiff next to him. He smiled and for some reason he moved forward and kissed her forehead she moved alittle and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry Tiff did I wake you?" he asked her "Oh don't worry Raph I'm a light sleeper you could be as careful as posssible and still wake me up." She sat up and looked at him "Aren't you like that?" he shook his head no and heard a weird noise.

"What was that?" both of them looked around and couldn't see anything Tiff bend down and heard her stomach growling "I guess I'm hungry." Raph reached over and got up with her in his arms she looked at his arms and started to blush "Ummmm Raph can you let me go so that I can go downstairs and get something to eat please?" she asked Raph looked and blushed too. "Sorry go ahead." he let her go and she went downstairs to get breakfast Raph looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head "What am I thinking? We're way to different she'd never go for somone like me." he hung his head down and walked down to have breakfast with her. When the others woke up Raph and Tiff were downstairs still eating breakfast.

"Hey Tiff when are we going to meet your friends?" Mikey asked. She was about to answer him when her cellphone rang she reached to her belt and undid the holder that she had put her cellphone in "Hello?" "Hey Tiff it's me Ashkat can I come over today my folks said that it's okay." "Sure hey I've got some friends over I want you to meet." "Really? I'll be over bye." "Bye Ashley." she hung up the phone and looked at them "That was my friend Ashley Holland she's coming over to meet you guys." They all looked like they weren't sure about it but sat down to have breakfast. Half an hour later Ashley came over "Hey Tiff who did you want me to meet?" "I'll show you but you have to promise not to tell anybody." "I promise."

Tiffany lead Ashley into the kitchen were the turtles were sitting waiting for her "Ashley these are my friends Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. Guys this is my friend Ashley Holland." "Hello Ashley." Leo, Donnie, and Raph said Mikey could only stutter. Tiff looked at him and whispered in Ashleys' ear "He's saying hi. I think he's only doing this because he likes you." Ashely decided that she wanted to stay and called her parents to ask if she could stay the night they agreed and she hung up the phone "They said that I can spend one night here, now I'm going to go off and work on my manga." she skipped off to find her book. Tiffany came back down around 3 o'clock a.m. and saw Ashley still working on it "Ashkat it's late go to bed." Ashley looked up and yawned "I'm done for now anyway they went upstairs where Raph amd Mikey were waiting for them "Girls you need to go to bed." Mikey said Ashley tried to show that she wasn't tired but all that came out was a yawn.

The futon was already out for Raph and Ashley made a make-shift bed for herself Ashley and Raph got to sleep right away but Tiff decided to stay up alittle bit longer to see if Mikey was going to say anything in his sleep after 15 minutes she gave up. When she woke up Ashley was missing and so was Mikey she went downstairs to see if they had gone down and found them looking at all the drawings Ashley had made and Mikey was showing her some of his.


	10. Junior Prom

(Stupid Lickers on the Resident Evil 2 game! I torched one and the other killed me )

Three weeks later Tiffany was in her blue gown with the red flowers on the bottom. Her friend Melissa had come over to help her get ready she was fixing her hair and putting make-up on her Melissa wasn't bothered by the turtles because everyone of Tiffs' friends had gotten to meet them and made with friends with them too. Melissa stopped and looked at her "Guys come here and tell me how she looks." The turtles came over and looked at her "Wow Tiff you look nice!." they all said Melissa had a pleased look on her face "Yes I am awsome." Tiff gave her the you're-letting-your-ego-get-carried-away-again look.

Leo had told Raph that he would walk her over to the school so that Raph could train and he could tell her what to do and what not to do. Leo was putting on the clothes they had to wear when Tiff looked at him "Leo I think that we need to get each of you your own individual clothes." Leo looked at the clothes he had on it was starting to look worn out from being put on to many times and people would notice after awhile. "Yeah we're going to do that after your junior prom." Leo made sure she had all her stuff and ushered her out the door. The went up to the school and ran into Tiffs' other friends "Hello Leo."

Her childhood friend Brittany said to him "Hi Brit." Leo said and blushed everyone but Brittany knew that Leo was in love with her he couldn't get the nerve to tell her how he felt about her. Leo looked at Tiff "Well have fun at the dance don't drink to much soda because you know what that does to your bladder and don't go home with any boys." "But I'm going home with you." Tiff said with a smirk "You know what I mean." Leo said Tiff smiled and went off with her friends "She needs to stay away from Raph he's starting to rub off on her."

Leo walked away and went back to the house. At the prom Tiffany was having the time of her life "Tiff come get a drink with us." Her friend Roxanne called she walked over and Brittany looked at her "Ummmm hey Tiff what's Leo like?" "What's he like? Well he's nice and calm unless he gets into a fight with Raph and he's really protective of me. Why?" Brittany started to blush "Oh no reason." Tiff knew that she was hiding something but decided to not ask her. Later on she ran into her friends Eva and Mike who were going out.

"Hey guys. Have you noticed anything weird going on between Brittany and Leo?" "Yeah I saw her holding his hand once." Eva said. Mike looked at them "Well if you're going to talk about girl things then I'm going to find some of my other friends. "Okay bye Mike." Tiff said. A couple of hours later Leo was carrying Tiff home she was to tired to walk anymore. He opened the door and put her into her bed and didn't even have time to turn around when she started to snore.


	11. Senior Prom

Alittle over a week later Tiff went to the senior prom with her date. Donnie waited with her to tell her what to do and what not to do "Donnie why are you doing this?" Tiff asked him "Tiff I don't know him and I don't want to take chances. And besides Master Splinter told me to always be careful." he told her. She rolled her eyes why did Donnie have to be protective of her all the time? Her date knocked on the door and Donnie let him in and went over the rules before he could get to number 100 Tiff grabbed her date and left. Mikey had been watching the whole time "Donnie why do you and Leo have to be so protective of her? She's almost 18 she knows what she's doing." "Mikey remember what Master..." "Yeah,yeah me and Tiff heard you 50 times already give it a rest she'll be fine." Mikey and Donnie went upstairs to watch some of her movies until it was time for one of them to go get her.

Meanwhile at the senior prom Tiff was having the time of her life her date made sure that the guys knew not to hurt her and some of her friends that were seniors kept an eye on her when he would run off somewhere to take care of business or to get them something to eat and drink. At the after glow Tiff couldn't help but forget all of Donnies' warnings except for the no touching that might lead to something else and to get a soda instead of beer. The party was going great until someone turned the radio on and she heard the news report. _There is a group of so called ninja calling themselves the foot on the outskirts of Altoona witnesses say that they have weapons and a leader that is dressed up in some sort of armor. The police want people to stay in their homes and if they have to go out to go with a group of friends or to take pepper spray with them. _

Tiffs' heart started to do leaps it couldn't be but just to be on the safe side she'd better call the house. She ran to the nearest pay phone and called the house Mikey who was downstairs getting a drink answered it "Hello?" "Mikey we've got a problem." "What they ran out of soda already?" he started to laugh "No worse the foot are in this world somehow." Mikey spit the soda he was about to swallow out "WHAT?!" Tiffany was about to repeat what she said when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw the foot looking for something and then she saw Shredder "Mikey get the guys here now we're on the outskirts of Altoona and the foot are here and so is Shredder. "Okay don't worry we're coming." She was about to say thanks and hang up when Shredder saw her and grabbed her "Tiff are you still there?" "Hello turtle." Mikey knew who it was "Shredder where's Tiffany?" "How should I put this? Oh heck I'll just tell you the old fashioned way we have her and you have to come and get her you know the drill."

Shredder hung the phone up and looked at the foot "We're leaving we have what we want." he dragged Tiff off into the woods with the foot following him. Mikey couldn't believe what he heard he hung up the phone and ran upstairs "Guys we have to go the foot found Tiff and they have her." Raph sat up with a look of fear on his face Leo had a slice of pizza in his mouth when he heard and almost choked on it. All four of them grabbed their weapons which Tiff told them they had to take off when they weren't using them and ran off to go find her.


	12. Hunt

The turtles were going from roof to roof with Raph and Leo way ahead of Mikey and Donnie. "Hey Donnie I know why Raph is in a hurry but why is Leo?" Donnie smiled and shook his head "It's nothing." Mikey didn't believe him "No it's not they're acting weird tell me." Donnie smiled there was no way that he was going to get Mikey to leave him alone unless he told him "Raph is in love with Tiff we all know that. Well what Raph doesn't know is that Leo is in love with her alittle bit but just enough." Mikeys' eyes went wide "Who's Tiff in love with?" Donnie sighed "That I'm not sure of." Leo and Raph looked to see if the other two were following them "Hey catch up you two." Leo called Mikey and Donnie hurried up.

"Leo we don't know where we're going." Raph said. Mikey hit his head "I do the outskirts of Altoona." Raph stopped and hit Mikey "When were you going to tell us?" Mikey rubbed his head and caught up with Leo and Donnie. Raph looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star he made a quick wish and raced to get to his brothers. When they reached the outskirts of Altoona they were shocked to see that everything was torn or burning the foot didn't want any proof that they had been there this time. "Okay guys start looking for clues." Leo said Raph had already started looking and found nothing Mikey looked down and saw foot prints along with drag marks.

"Hey guys over here!" The other three ran over and looked "Well they didn't get her to come with them without a fight." Donnie said. They followed the drag marks to a building and looked inside there was about 100 foot soldiers training with different weapons Leo tried to think of a plan but couldn't think of one that wouldn't get them hurt or Tiff hurt. "So what's the plan fearless leader?" Raph asked for once Leo had to admit something that he normally wouldn't "I don't know Raph." His brothers looked at him Leo never said that Raph looked back at all the foot ninja maybe for once they would have to just wing it even though they hated doing that. They jumped down and hid until a member of the foot opened the door and they snuck in using boxes and anything else that cast a shadow to hid behind they reached Tiff and saw that she was still alive "Why would they need her?" Donnie asked Mikey tapped his shoulder and pointed to a machine "Maybe that's it." Donnies' mouth hung open the machine was huge what were they going to use it for?

Just then Shredder came and told the foot that they were going to leave to go cause mayhem and that they were to be back and that he had other things to do and he left. The foot left one by one until nobody was left the turtle stood up and went over to Tiff. Leo shook her gently and she woke up with a jerk "Leo?" Leo smiled and hugged her "It's okay we all came to save you." he told her while he tried to figure out how to get her down. Raph was standing off to one side his eyes never leaving Tiff she looked so tired and her eyes were red which meant either she hadn't had enough sleep or she had been crying. "I figure it out Donnie help me." Donnie walked over and before he could even start to try to figure it out the foot came back and attacked them.


	13. Lies

The turtles had lost the fight and were chained to the wall with Raph the closest to Tiffany. He looked at her and she about cried all of the were cut up badly and it didn't look like Shredder was going to let them go. "Now since I have the four of you here I can start up the machine and kill you all and get home by using this girl." He pointed to Tiffany Raph looked at her "You? You were in this? Was all of this planned and you were just acting?" he asked her. Shredder had an idea if he could break one of the strongest turtles spirit then the others' would follow "Yes it was all planned she just acted like she cared about you. And to think you love her a human we're not different at all we're all like that." Tiff had tears in her eyes "It's not true Raph I didn't plan this I have nothing to do with this."

Raph looked at her and his voice was starting to crack "I believed you. I thought that maybe you were different then other humans. I even started to have feelings for you. And for what? To find out that you work for the foot?" Raph had tears running down his cheeks "And here I thought that you loved me back." he hug his head and the others looked at him. Tiff had tears running down her cheek but they were running down faster then Raphs "I...I..." Raph lifted his head "I don't want to hear it from you. Don't talk to me." Tiff couldn't take it anymore she just hung there and started to cry Leo,Donnie and Mikey knew that it wasn't true but Raph thought that it was. The foot unchained her and took her over to the machine that had been finished for awhile and hooked her up all Leo, Donnie, and Mikey could do was watch in horror Raph didn't care anymore so he didn't look.

Just as the machine started up an arrow came flying though the air and struck it destroying it. Tiff landed on the floor and looked up infront of her was Splinter "How'd you get here?" Splinter smiled "You wished that I was here before my sons found you and I ran into some of your friends standing behind Splinter was Tiffs' friends Brittany,Mellisa,and Ashley.


	14. Confession

(I know that the last chapter was short but I'm tired right now and don't want to work on the chapter for very long)

"Hey Tiff." they said she shook her head and laughed "What are you three doing here?" They walked over to her "You need help so here we are." Tiff looked at them and looked at the turtles "I have an idea. Ashley take Mikeys' weapons,Mellisa take Donnies,Brittany take Leos, and I'll take Raphs." they ran over to the turtles and took their weapons just as she pulled Raphs' sais out a foot ninja came up behind her she turned around and hit him with it the one in her right hand she looked at the others who were shocked that they did it on their first try. Splinter was running up the stairs "You four take care of the foot I'm going after Shredder." he yelled after them the girls smiled at eachother and looked at the foot. Tiff turned towards Raph she had to tell him one thing before they started she went over to him and kissed his cheek "I love you Raphael." he blinked at her before she ran off to help her friends his brothers smiled at him Mikey was the first one to say something to him "See?" Raph smiled maybe he had been wrong about all humans and about Tiffs' whole involvement in this.

There was only three foot ninja left and Tiff looked up just in time to see Splinter having trouble fighting Shredder she ran up the stairs to help him when she reached them she took Raphs' sais and poked them though Shredders' cloak and yanked on it. He fell backwards and turned his attention towards her "Stupid idead girl." he started to chase her while Splinter tried to help her "Shredder leaver her alone!" Shredder had cornered her and was about to strike when Splinter jumped on him and knocked him off balance. Tiff dropped the sais and watched as both went over the edge. Down on the ground the turtles had been released when they heard the sound of just one body hit the ground.

(Haha you have to wait till next chapter to find out who got killed :p)


	15. Who lived and who died?

The turtles looked and saw Shredder dead on the floor "Hold on Splinter I've got you." Tiff said. They looked up and saw that Splinter was fine the girls were already up on the catwalk helping Tiff pull him up when the turtles got there. "Splinter!" they yelled and ran over to him one by one they gave him a hug "I'm glad that all of you are okay my sons." he said. He looked at Tiff "Thank you for saving me Tiffany." she smiled "No problem." suddenly she fell onto the floor she looked at her side and saw that it was bleeding Shredder must have gotten her while she was helping Splinter. Raph looked and gasped he ran over to her side while Leo looked Brittany nodged him Leo looked and smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Donnie checked it "It's not bad put when we get back she's going to need a bandage on it." he said as if on cue the police came. "That's our cue." Mikey said and picked Ashley up, Leo picked Brittany up, Donnie picked Mellisa up and Raph had Tiff in his arms. Splinter was able to get out fast enough and together they left for the cops to clean up the mess. At home Tiff had to have Raph sitting beside her holding her hand while Donnie put alcohol on her wound "That really stings Donnie." she said. He put a bandaid on her and stood up "There you're fine now." she looked at the long red bandage "My favorite color." she said.

Raph chuckled and hugged her Leo walked into the room "Tiff I need to talk to you." Tiff stood up and followed Leo who went out to the back yard. He sat down in the grass she sat infront of her "I don't think you knew it but I had a crush on you...I can't anymore because I have stronger feelings for Brittany and besides Raph loves you and you love him a lot I can tell." Leo sighed "Raph gets' on my nerves sometimes but I can't take you away from him. He's my brother and though I don't say it all the time I do love him. I just hope that we can be friends." Leo said. He looked at Tiff who had a smile on her face "Of course we can be friends Leo." Leo smiled back and gave her a soft hug "Now I need to go meet Brittany for our date." he said and went off. Tiff stood up and brushed her pants off she walked back into the house and Raph looked at her "What did he want?" Tiff looked at the door behind her and back to Raph "Oh he use to have a crush on me but he has a bigger one on Brittany and since you're his brother he's not going to try to take me away from you." she said.

Raph blinked "Okay." he turned back to what he was doing Tiff walked past him when she heard Raph "You know even though I get on his nerves I know that he loves me and no matter how many times he gets on mine I love him too." Tiff turned and smiled at him "And that's how it should be." and went into the living room. Raph watched her leave and went back to the phone to order pizza.


	16. Weapons

The next morning Donnie said that he had been studing how the foot had made the machine that could get them home and he could make one for them. Everyone seemed happy about it but the girls who came up with the lie that they were going to the mall instead they were going to walk around town. Tiff looked up at the sky "Well I guess we knew that it was going to happen." her friends shook her head yes. They walked to the square and sat down "If only there was a way to talk them out of it." Mellisa said. Tiff saw a red truck go by "I claim it." her friends looked at her "Playing that game huh Tiff?" Brittany asked Tiff smiled and shook her head yes.

After awhile they got tired of playing the game and talking about anything Tiff looked at her friends. "You know what my favorite song is?" they shook their head "It's Girl all the bad guys want." her friends started to laugh. "What?" they looked at her "It sounds like you." they said she smiled "It does." Her friends got up and looked at her and started singing "She's watching wrestling, creaming over tough guys, listening to rap metal, turn-tables in her eyes, it's like a bad movie she's looking through me, if were me then you'd be screaming someone shoot me, as I found misery trying to get the girl all the bad guys want." they had no idea that while they were singing and dancing the turtles were watching. Later that night Tiff came home and found that Raph was already asleep on the couch she bent over and whispered in his ear "Night Raph." and she went up to her room where she saw Splinter on the futon.

She smiled and got an extra blanket for him. She went to sleep and when she woke up the next day nobody was there she went downstairs and saw Splinter "Uh Splinter where did Raph go?" she asked. Splinter was sipping tea and looked up "Raph has gone out to look around town." Tiff blinked "Oh okay were's everyone else?" "They have gone out to look around too." he said. Tiff sat down and watched the rat sip his tea Splinter opened his eyes "Is there something wrong?" Tiff didn't realize that she had been looking "Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking that it would be nice if I was trained to use a weapon you know something to do when the turtles aren't around." Splinter put his tea down and smiled "That's a great idea but it will be hard." he said. Tiff stood up "I don't care I'm willing to do what ever it takes to learn." Splinter stood up and put his cup in the sink "I'll teach you then." he walked towards the door and looked at Tiff and she followed. Outside were weapons like the turtles used Splinter bent down and picked up the numchucks first.

It took her half an hour to learn how to not hit her head with them and after that she did pretty good with them. Next she was given the sais it wasn't hard for her to learn how to use them seeing as how she had used them already. Next he gave her two katanas she wasn't use to holding them and getting into a stance and she wasn't use to swinging them over and over again quickly. After two hours with the katanas she was given the bo staff it was harder to use it seeing as how it was thicker and heavier then the others. After four hours she was lying in the grass tired from having to stop to grab the staff again.

Splinter looked at her "I think that you've practiced enough I've made food for us." she sat up and went inside with him. Just as she sat down the turtles came in Raph walked over to her and hugged her "So what did you do with Master Splinter today?" she took a drink of milk and answered him "I learned how to use the weapons today." Raph looked at his master.


	17. Almost Done

Donnie worked on the machine as quickly as he could even though Mikey or Raph would bug him so that it would take him longer and they could stay there longer. Leo helped Tiff with the idea that they were going to leave by having her meditate. Tiff was in the backyard with Leo when Raph came out "What are you two doing? Wait let me guess meditating right?" he asked Leo opened one eye "You should try it some time Raph." Tiff snorted and fell over. Raph and Leo looked at her and smiled it was the first time in a long time she had laughed at what anyone had said Raph picked her up "You think that's funny huh?" he asked she shook her head yes and he put her down and went to the side of the house. "Raph what are you getting?" Tiff asked Raph came back with the hose and turned it on and sprayed her this time Leo laughed and Raph turned it to Leo and got him wet.

Mikey came out half an hour later and saw Tiff and Leo shivering with Raph on the ground laughing with tears coming out of his eyes. "Uh guys lunch is done." They got up but Splinter stopped Leo and Tiff "You two have to dry off first." Leo and Tiff groaned and stood outside trying to dry off and talking about how they would get their revenge. After lunch everyone went back to what they were doing except of Tiff and Leo since they didn't trust Raph with the hose Tiff sat upstairs in her room and listened to her music when someone knocked on her door "Who is it?" she asked "It's me Tiff." Splinter said. Tiff got up with a groan and opened the door "Yeah?" she asked him. Splinter looked at her "I sensed that you were upset so I came to check on you." Tiff moved so that he could come into the room.

Splinter sat on her bed "This is a very nice room you have." he said. Tiff sat next to him "Thanks." Splinter put a hand on her shoulder "It's not easy for them either Tiffany they want to stay as badly as you, Brittany, Mellisa, and Ashley want them to stay." Tiff sighed and looked at him "Why can't you just stay?" Splinter heard the hurt in her voice and sighed "We're not suppose to be here we belong in our world we have to leave." Tiff stood up "But why? It's not fair. Ashley likes Mikey they make comics together, Donnie and Mellisa go shopping like crazy, Leo and Brittany sit and talk, and me and Raph practice together you guys belong here you fit in." she said. Splinter stood up "You four are the only ones' that will accept us in this world." Tiff shook her head while tears ran down her cheeks "I'll make others accept you."

Splinter smiled "I think you need to stop hanging out with Raph he's starting to rub off on you." He said and left while Tiff punched her wall. Raph heard it and walked in "You'll break your knuckles doing that." Tiff wiped her tears away "I don't care." Raph grabbed her hand before she started again "Calm down you're acting like me." He stopped when he heard what he said to her. Tiff turned around and cried on his shoulder "It's not fair!" she said Raph rubbed her back "It's okay I promise." He said. Tiff looked up at him "So what did you want?" Raph looked "Oh yeah I heard you punching the wall so I looked and also Mikey's going to order piz…." He never finished since Tiff ran downstairs yelling what type of pizza she wanted to Mikey. Later on that night they were all sitting in chairs trying not to break them since they had to much pizza "Uhhhhhh Mikey next time just order two not five." Tiff moaned rubbing her stomach "I look like I'm pregnant."

She said looking at how big her stomach had gotten to try to fit all the pizza in. Raph looked "No you don't. But my belt's really tight for some reason." He joked and undid his belt Tiff looked at him "Just be glad you're a male turtle not a female turtle." She said. Raph rubbed his stomach "Or a male seahorse." Mikey looked at them "Huh? What?" They shook their heads and continued to rub their stomachs. A few weeks later Donny was putting the finishing touches on the machine and everyone knew that it was almost time to stay farewell Tiff and Raph didn't seem to be in the best mood during that time and no matter what anyone tried to do they wouldn't even smile.

Donny was putting the finishing touches on the machine when Mellisa came downstairs Donnie turned and looked at her "I guess this is it huh?" she said. Donny sighed "Yeah I guess it is." He said and walked over to her. Tiff looked in the basement and saw them just staring at eachother "For the love of God kiss already!" she yelled. Donnie and Mellisa jumped and looked at her while she ran off then they looked at eachother again and got closer. They closed their eyes and kissed it surprised them when they felt a spark Donny turned around quickly and acted like he was checking the machine over Mellisa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his right arm he stopped and looked at her then held her.

Tiff was outside when she saw Leo and Brittany running around chasing the butterflies "Brit say good-bye to Leo Donny's done with the machine." She said Leo and Brittany stopped and looked at her then at eachother Tiff could see tears in Brittanys' eyes she left when her and Leo were about to kiss then went over to Mikey and Ashley "Guys time to say good-bye Donny finished the machine." She said Mikey was just finishing up the comic that him and Ashley had made and looked up "Already? Do I have to? I want to stay here." He said. Tiff gave him a playful head rub "I know I don't want you to go either. Have you seen Raph? I have to say good-bye to him." Mikey knodded yes "He went off to some hill near here I think it was that one." He said pointing to the one they had landed at when they were sucked into the real world.

Tiff sighed and walked over to the hill she saw Raph punching a tree and decided to play Raph this time "You keep it up and you'll break your knuckles." She said. Raph stopped and looked at her "They were right you did hang out with me to much." Tiff laughed and Raph could feel himself smiling "I was like this way before you came Raph." She said and sat down. Raph sat beside her and looked at the sunset "Guess it's good-bye isn't it?" he asked. Tiff looked at him and took a deep long breath then gave a long sigh "I don't believe in good-byes." Raph looked at her "You don't?" she shook her head no. "I don't think of it as good-bye I think of it as more of a see-you-later thing." She said. Raph looked at the sunset again "But it is good-bye…….for good Tiff." He said. Tiff looked at him "How do you know?" Raph smiled alittle "Because there's no way that I'll be able to come back." Tiff smiled back "I bet you fifty bucks you stay." She said. Raph held his hand out and she shook his hand "You've got yourself a bet."


	18. End

The next day everyone was standing there waiting for Tiff and Donny to come down to the basement. Donny came with Tiff behind him she walked over to Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Splinter "I'll miss you guys." She said. They had tears in their eyes "We'll miss you too." They said and hugged her. Donny looked at Tiff "Ready?" she knodded yes and climbed into the machine and let Donny start it up he had found a way to keep it from hurting her. It started up and started to create a portal to the comic New York City. Tiffs' job was done so she climbed off of the machine and left. She went outside and walked around then saw the hill where she had run into Leo, Donny, Mikey and Raph she gave a laugh Raph had pulled his sais out and tried to attack her with them.

She walked up the path and kicked a can it dissappered over the side but she didn't hear it hit any pavement so she guessed that it was just grass there. She sat down on a bench and looked around it was quiet without the turtles there fighting over the last slice of pizza. Maybe this is what it was like for April and Casey she sighed she would have loved to get to meet them. Around sunset she got up and heard chruch bells ringing she smiled and started to walk home when she heard what sounded like someone tisking at her. She turned around and looked and saw the can she had kicked before got flying up in the air and land at her feet with slash marks on it.

She backed up and looked around "Who's there?" she got no answer and decided that it was a nice time to go home quickly. She got into the house and shut the door and made sure it was locked then went up to her room when she went to sit on the bed there was one of Raphs' sais on the bed "He forgot one of them." She picked it up and noticed it was still warm "It's stil warm." She looked around and saw Mikeys' numbchucks, Leos' katana, Donnys' bo staff, and Splinters' cane. "Now I know Donny, Leo, and Splinter wouldn't leave these lying around and forget them." She said and picked them all up taking note that the handle or part of the weapon was warm like someone had used it then put it down "I haven't used these yet and I know they're not mine." She said and put them down. Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open she grabbed Raphs' sai and spun around she would have stabbed Leo if she hadn't stopped "Don't kill me!" he said holding his hands up. "Leo?" she said and dropped the sai "Yeah it's me Tiff it's me."

He said and gave her a hug "So you stayed huh?" she asked. Leo looked "Yeah." She sighed "Raph didn't want to stay did he?" she said looking at the sai she had dropped "Actually." Leo said and looked at the door it opened again and Raph was standing there with a huge grin "I owe you fifty dollars." Leo let her go and she ran over to Raph. Mikey, Donny and Splinter came in behind him "Hey Tiff have you seen numbchucks, a bo staff, and a cane around here?" Mikey asked. Tiff smiled and got their things for them Raph stopped her and gave her the other one "I have new ones." She smiled and twirled them around like she had seen him do "Show off." Mikey whispered. Tiff looked at him "Jealous?" she said Mikey huffed and crossed his arms "Nope." She stopped and walked over to him and hugged him "You know I love you Mikey." She said he smiled "Yeah I know." Splinter cleared his throat "I do believe there's still some pizza in the fridge."

The turtles smiled and ran off Tiff looked at him and he winked at her "I didn't want to leave so I destroyed the machine." Tiff looked at him "How'd you do it without Donny going nuts?" she asked Splinter smiled "It's not hard to convince him to destroy it as well when you mention Mellisa to him." Tiff put an arm around his shoulder "I like the way you think." Splinter reached over and put an arm around her waist "I think we'll be very happy here."


End file.
